Nieva en navidad
by Nochedeinvierno13
Summary: Walburga Black siente la falta de su hijo Sirius. Narcissa Black se entera de que se va a casar con Lucius Malfoy. Astoria Greengrass extraña a su hijo Scorpius que ha decidido pasar la navidad en Hogwarts. Teddy Lupin acude al cementerio a ver a sus padres. Historias de navidad. Este fic participa del Reto "Cuatro Navidades" del Foro "Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillands".
1. Falta

**Nieva en navidad **

**Por _Nochedeinvierno13_ **

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling

_Este fic participa del Reto "Cuatro Navidades" del Foro "Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillands"_

* * *

**I**

**Walburga Black**

_Falta_

Permanece sentada frente a la ventada de transparente cristal. Los copos de nieve caen con cierta sinuosidad, arrastrándola a la inminente abstracción, donde sus pensamientos se quedan congelados en un tiempo y en un espacio, ajenos a la propia realidad. Sus ojos se pierden en el blanquecino paisaje, donde las ramas de los árboles están descubiertas y se semejan a largos brazos que arañan el impoluto horizonte. Walburga Black siente un vacío dentro de su pecho que poco a poco se va extendiendo al resto de su cuerpo, como una enfermedad mortal que amenaza con arrebatarle su fuerza vital.

El silencio que la rodea parece quitarle la respiración y a medida que los minutos transcurren y el silencio sigue rodeándola, su soledad va a aumentando hasta conocer límites inimaginables. Muchas navidades rogó para que hubiera silencio y ahora que lo tiene, quiere romperlo con sus propias manos. Se ha vuelto amarga como el café puro y se ha marchitado como una flor a plena luz del sol. Los copos de nieve siguen cayendo y su máscara de frialdad cae con ellos. Tiene que llegar la navidad para que Walburga Black se de cuenta la falta que su hijo Sirius le hace.


	2. Compromiso

**Nieva en navidad **

**Por _Nochedeinvierno13_ **

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling

_Este fic participa del Reto "Cuatro Navidades" del Foro "Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillands"_

* * *

**II **

**Narcissa Black**

_Compromiso_

Su cabellera rubia se extiende como una sinuosa cascada por su espalda, sus labios finos lucen de un color rosado cremoso, sus mejillas teñidas le dan un aspecto infantil que jamás creyó poseer y sus ojos grises como una tormenta de verano, parecen tener vida propia. Narcissa Black lleva un vestido blanco como la nieve que cae en el exterior, tan inmaculado que siente que al menor movimiento podría interrumpir esa blancura hipnotizante. Su padre le ha dicho que tiene que lucir maravillosa, más que de costumbre. No sabe si lo ha conseguido pero su aspecto es de un ángel.

De pie junto al árbol que sigue desprendiendo un ligero aroma a pino, se encuentra su padre Cygnus Black con Lucius Malfoy. Ese chico de ojos fríos y calculadores que era prefecto de Slytherin. Su padre vuelve a presentarlos y luego de una larga ceremonia protocolar, le anuncia que ha sellado su compromiso con Lucius Malfoy. La mirada de Narcissa se pierde por breves segundos en la ventana que se encuentra abierta, una brisa invernal se cuela por ella y los copos de nieve caen sin cesar. De encontrarse en la intemperie, su vestido blanco se confundiría con la nieve.


	3. Anhelar

**Nieva en navidad **

**Por _Nochedeinvierno13_ **

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling

_Este fic participa del Reto "Cuatro Navidades" del Foro "Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillands"_

* * *

**III **

**Astoria Greengrass**

_Anhelar_

Una lechuza blanca como la nieve y con manchas grises como la tormenta, le anuncia a Astoria que su hijo Scorpius ha decidido pasar las fiestas navideñas en Hogwarts con sus amigos. Una sensación de añoranza la invade al leer la pulcra caligrafía de su hijo que como no puede ser de otra manera, la ha heredado de su padre Draco. Aprieta el trozo de pergamino contra su pecho con un deje de nostalgia y trata de no ser egoísta, ya que su hijo se encuentra a salvo, rodeado de aquellas amistades que él ha elegido para compartir la navidad.

La mesa se siente silenciosa sin las risas, los comentarios sagaces y las ocurrencias disparatas de su hijo. Draco jamás ha sido muy expresivo y su silencio perturba a Astoria quien anhela más a su hijo con cada segundo que transcurre. Recuerda que cuando Scorpius tenía seis años, jugaban a contar los copos de nieve y observar como se deshacían en sus manos. Ahora Scorpius está a varios kilómetros de distancia, Draco es quien se encuentra a su lado. La cena de navidad está deliciosa pero ni siquiera el sabor de la comida le hace olvidar su hijo no está.


	4. Admiración

**Nieva en navidad **

**Por _Nochedeinvierno13_ **

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling

_Este fic participa del Reto "Cuatro Navidades" del Foro "Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillands"_

* * *

**IV **

**Teddy Lupin**

_Admiración_

Las historias sobre sus padres son abundantes. Desde que tiene memoria, Teddy ha escuchado sobre como sus padres se sacrificaron la noche de la batalla final para que tanto él como otros niños, tuvieran un futuro mejor en el cuál vivir. No hay día en que Teddy sienta la falta de sus padres y los necesite pero sabe que sus padres se sacrificaron para que él amaneciera en un mundo mejor, libre de prejuicios que no tenían cabida dentro de la sociedad, para que los ideales de la sangre que estaban establecidos, desaparecieran de una buena vez y para siempre.

Ese día es Navidad y Teddy acude al cementerio de los caídos en Hogwarts. En su mano lleva un ramo de flores de todos los colores y tamaños que ha conseguido, nunca le dijeron si a su madre le gustaban las flores pero él asume que sí. Cuando llega frente a la tumba de sus padres, quita la nieve que oculta sus nombres y deposita el ramo de flores. Susurra unas cuantas palabras, expresando la profunda admiración que siente por ellos. Los copos de nieve siguen cayendo sobre su cabeza pero no le interesa porque está con sus padres.


End file.
